hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tropical Storm Debra (2100)
|type = Tropical storm (SSHS) |image location = Fay.jpg |image caption = Tropical Storm Debra near Puerto Rico |formed = May 30 |dissipated = June 4 |accumulated cyclone energy = 1.52 |highest winds = 70 mph |wind type = 1-min sustained |lowest pressure = 987 (mbar) |damages = $35 million |direct fatalities = 7 |indirect fatalities = 2 |missing = 5 |areas affected = Leeward Islands, Puerto Rico, Hispaniola, Cuba (Florida, US East Coast as a remnant low) |hurricane season = 2100 Atlantic hurricane season }} Tropical Storm Debra was a tropical storm that affected many of the islands in the Caribbean. It was the 5th depression and 4th named storm of the hyperactive 2100 Atlantic hurricane season. Meteorological history On May 24, a tropical wave moved off the coast of Africa. It remained disorganized until on May 29 when a low-pressure area formed inside the wave while it was in the central Atlantic. The area was then being monitored for development as it became better organized and environmental conditions were favorable. It became organized enough to be declared Tropical Depression Five late on May 30. It then strengthened into Tropical Storm Debra on May 31, becoming the earliest 4th named storm ever recorded, beating the previous record set in 2085 when the 4th storm was named on June 6. The storm headed west as it gradually strengthened. It also threatened the Leeward Islands. On June 2, it brought heavy rain and strong winds to the islands as it passed just north of the islands with winds of nearly 70 mph. Wind shear then started to slowly weaken it before it made landfall in northern Hispaniola on June 3 with winds of 55 mph. Hispaniola's mountains and the wind shear weakened the storm to a depression. The shear then let up, and Debra restrengthened into a TS before its final landfall in Cuba on June 4. The storm dissipated over Cuba later that day. Debra's remnants started to turn northward, and once it entered the Florida Straits it became better organized. It had a 20% chance of regeneration at first, but it was then upgraded to a 50%. Debra's remnants made landfall on Florida late on June 5 without ever regenerating. In Florida, it brought thunderstorms and rainfall as it moved north toward Georgia. The remnants of Debra continued through Georgia and the Carolinas before it dissipated completely while entering Virginia early on June 17. Over all, Debra caused $35 million in damage (2100 USD) and killed 9 people, 2 of which were indirect. 5 people were reported missing. Preparations and impact After Debra strengthened into a TS, a tropical storm watch was issued for the northern Leeward Islands. It was then upgraded to a warning as the storm approached. The TS watches and warnings were extended to Hispaniola that time. As Debra continued westward, watches were issued in Cuba, which were later upgraded to warnings. People were told to prepare for flash floods and stay in their homes through the passage of the storm. They were also told to board up their homes. As Debra moved through the Leeward Islands, Puerto Rico, Hispaniola, and Cuba, it brought heavy rains and strong winds. It also caused a few landslides and lots of flash floods. As said above, the storm caused $35 million in damage (2100 USD) and killed 9 people, 2 of which were indirect. 5 people were reported missing. The deaths and damage were caused mainly by the flash floods and landslides. Debra's remnants also brought rain and thunderstorms to Florida, Georgia, and the Carolinas, but barely any damage happened. Due to the light damage that Debra left behind, the name was not retired. Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hypothetical Events Category:Hypothetical Disasters Category:Future Hurricanes Category:Hurricanes Category:Future Events Category:Events in the 2100s